Various types of less permanent tags, labels, and other means for identifying objects or animals have been in use for a number of years. When these tags or labels become unattached or are removed by an unscrupulous individual, however, they cease to identify the desired object or animal. As a result, individuals have resorted to the costly and time consuming process of engraving, embossing, or branding an identifying symbol onto the object or animal.
More permanent types of identification methods often require the puncturing of the object or animal appendage by a sharp instrument, the sharp point of which may cause subsequent injury to the object or animal or a person coming in contact therewith. This danger and nuisance often requires that the sharp instrument be clipped or filed as close as possible to the object or animal appendage. The possibility of a subsequent snag or scrape due to the clipped point dictates that extreme caution be exercised when handling the object or animal. Finally, in prior identification tags having needles extending outward from the identification plate, the needle is welded to the plate on the same side of the plate as the needle. In such an embodiment, the identification plate often breaks loose from the needle and locking plate, rendering the apparatus useless.
The present invention overcomes the numerous limitations inherent in prior identification methods by providing a sturdy identification tag kit having two components that may be assembled and permanently attached to an object or animal without the potential of subsequent injury to a person coming in contact therewith. The present kit also provides a means for readily determining an animal's presence and whether the animal has been tagged. The kit comprises an identification plate having a needle extending therethrough and outward therefrom and a locking means for permanently receiving the needle therein. The needle extends through the center of the identification plate and is welded thereto on the side of the plate opposite the needle point. The locking means comprises a retention plate having a bore for receiving the needle therethrough and a conical needle guard adapted to receive the needle therein. The retention plate prohibits axial movement of the locking means away from the identification plate and the needle guard covers the sharp point of the needle and protects the handler of the object or animal from injury. The constitution of the needle guard also permits maximum visibility of the tag and animal. The locking means also comprises a first locking plate having a first bore for receiving the conical needle guard therethrough, the first locking plate being further adapted to receive the needle guard and retention plate therein. The locking means also comprises a second locking plate connected to the first locking plate, the second locking plate having a second bore for receiving the needle therethrough.